Deus Dissidia Final Fantasy
Story A world exists, far away, on the edge of the tangible and the ethereal. A keystone of the metaphysical and the transcendent, it is a world ruled by the ebb and flow of order and disharmony, and a world that rules growth and decline. A world, whose existence draws upon the eternal occurrence of struggle and conflict, and manifests it into form and tangible comprehension. A world, governed over by the eternal and inevitable occurrence of strife and battle, the fight for life, or death. The Dissidia. Coming from worlds beyond, good and evil fight to their right of power and prestige, to claim their right to rule the future and shape their lives and world as they see fit. And as newcomers arrive, as veterans see the light of another day..... The Eternal War shall continue! Gameplay Mechanics *Wall Rush *''Dissidia Points'' - Dissidia Points are the substitution of Brave from the original Dissidia. Dissidia Points are a more volatile stat than Brave Points, being earned and created when your character attacks, defends, dodges, or performs special actions, and is depleted when you take damage. Because of the large amount of action, Dissidia Points may only be tapped into when you hold onto the button corresponding to the type of a finishing blow of an attack, granting your character extra bonus damage. This feature was to help expand upon the ferociousness and fate related aspects of battle, while also giving a new edge to combat. **''Dissidia Pool'' - The DP equivalent of the Brave Pool. The Dissidia Pool often adds up with every action made by every player on the field. When players take damage, their lost DP ends up in the Pool. Depending on the rules and the stage, the Dissidia Pool will often be affected by the properties associated with settings. **''Tension Limit'' - Because HP damage or no damage is always the frequent activity, Dissidia Points also only enact their damage bonuses when DP is gained to a specific amount- Thus leading to the Tension Limit. The Tension Limit allows you to limit the use of Dissidia Points before battle, from handicapping your character's power, and allow even fair fights, for a different pace of duel. **''Tension Break'' - Tension Break is the equivalent of the DP version of Bravery Break. When a character's Dissidia stock is breached past 0, they will not be able to receive DP for an extended period of time, and can only wait for their negative values to return to normal, or fight back, in extension regenerating their DP stock in the process. Should one break another's Tension, they shall gain all of the Dissidia Pool into their own DP stock. **''Intense Conflict'' - Because action is more intricate and versatile in Deus, there now exists the Intense Conflict. Intense Conflict allows fighters to enter a state where Dissidia Points are greatly increased in their gain value, through the fighters maintaining a standoff and exchange of blows defended against and dodged for a period of time. Should even a single blow be dealt during all of this, the attacker will gain all of the Dissidia Points created from the Conflict, and even from their own foe's stock. *Character Abilities - *''Limit Points'' - Limit Points are a more advanced form of EX Points from the original Dissidia. **''Limit Overdrive'' - *''Destiny Surge'' - Destiny Surges are the Deus Dissidia version of EX Modes. Destiny Surges unleash a character's form at the point of their lives when they are guided to decide the ultimate fate of their story's outcome at its climax. Rather than giving ultimate weapons, all Surges access the character's potential inside, allowing them to perform abilities and actions more powerful than their normal forms. **''Destiny Surge Overdrive'' - *Summons *Equip Space *Ability Customizer *''Libra Vision Combat Menu System'' Mobility *Jump *''Defend'' - Defending in Deus has been made to accompany a more expandable and wider range of gameplay. **''Defense Gauge'' - Defending allows one to remain at a standstill, but not without consequences. The Defense Gauge is the calculation of endurance that your character has when they are defending themselves, calculated by a combination of HP, Defense, and Dissidia Points; when it breaks, your character will receive damage as according to the attack that broke it by double, and will fall into Tension Break. **''Initial Defense'' - Initial Defense is the starting frame of taking defensive action, where your character's endurance will be its strongest. **'Counter - **''Defense Positioning'' - Defense Positioning allows a character to adjust their defensive position with the D Pad, allowing them to block in a variety of altitudes. **''Parry Action'' - Parry Action allows one to parry attacks through blocking attacks at the last second, and through positioning one's defense while defending before the opposition's attack hits. **''Adamant Vanguard'' - A very advanced technique, Adamant Vanguard allows your character to completely overwhelm your opponent even if the attack in question is unblockable. By activating one's defense at their highest Initial Defense frame, and positioned the block with the D-Pad in the direction the attack is approaching at the last second to parry the blow, the attack will be nullified and your character is invincible for a brief period of time. *Dodge *Quick Move **Dash **Grip **Climb **Wall Run *Special *Clash *Chase Control Setup A fictional setup, the game uses a controller with six buttons for the button pad, a D Pad, two analogs with accessible analog buttons, four shoulder buttons, and menu buttons with no need for description. *Run/Move *Camera *Lock On *D-Pad - D-Pad helps access the Libra Menu, by holding down on a direction or by inputting a special sequence of directions to help perform attacks or actions, such as Quickmoves. *Attack Buttons - Attack functions are based upon these factors: **Attack 1 - The equivalent to a Light/Medium Attack, which uses the character's focus of attacking. These attacks are often simple in execution. **Attack 2 - The equivalent to a Medium/Heavy Attack, which also uses the character's focus of attacking. These attacks may be more intricate or procedural than Attack 1s. **Punch Abilities - A character's use of their arms and fists. Depending on the character, their punch abilities will likely be more varied and different than the rest, using other actions than punching that requires the upper body. **Kick Abilities - A character's use of their legs. Depending on the character, their kick abilities will likely be more varied and different than the rest, using actions other than kicking that requires the lower body. *Quickmove - This button allows your character to perform special mobility actions with terrain and environment. *Defend *Jump *Special - This button allows access to a character's unique abilities. Characters List of Deus Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters Category:Deus Dissidia Final Fantasy